Sedative Syringe
The Sedative Syringe (known simply as Syringe) is a syringe which contains a type of anesthetic that can render a person unconscious when poisoned. Description The sedative syringe contains enough anesthetic to knock a grown man unconscious for a considerable amount of time, and thus acts as a non-lethal weapon. It can be used for close-quarters take-downs. In earlier Hitman games, it is a disposable weapon - you use it once, and then it is gone. However, in Absolution, the syringe may also be used as a lethal weapon. The syringe can be injected head-on, pacifying the victim, or it could be thrown into the victim's head, killing them. Alternatively, it may be thrown and used as a distraction. Locations ''Hitman: Contracts'' * The player has one in their inventory at the start of each mission. * Asylum Aftermath - some can be found in one of the surgical rooms (near where a mental patient is butchering a 48 corpse with a kitchen knife) and there's one in 2nd floor next to the elevator. * Hunter and Hunted - there is one in the 2nd floor room with the dead civilian in (with the hip hop stereo playing and the policeman guarding outside). ''Hitman: Blood Money'' * The player has two sedative syringes at the start of each mission with the exception of Death of a Showman and Requiem. ''Hitman: Absolution'' * Rosewood: On the table in the medical lab on the top floor and first floor. * Death Factory: On a crate in the bottom floor of R&D. Trivia * This weapon can be used on sleeping NPCs, making them unable to get up but stay alive. Strangely, other NPCs who see them will still react as if they found a body, affecting the player's rating. * The sedative syringe is the non-lethal counterpart of the Poison Syringe. * In the Contracts mission Asylum Aftermath and the Blood Money mission Flatline, the Stun Gun is available and has a similar effect as the sedative, and has no limit of uses. Unfortunately, it can't be brought to other missions. * In Blood Money, it's possible to use a handgun or one-handed SMG to grab someone from behind (known as Human shield in game) and knock them out if nobody else is too close by to save sedative doses. Pushing an NPC down stairs or towards a wall will also have the same effect. * This and Poison Syringe will alert the NPCs, make sure you only equip and use it when there are no witnesses around. * You can reduce the "injection time" by sprinting before you inject your target, if that fails, keep sprinting will help. * Before Blood Money, the sedative syringes only knocked out NPCs temporarily, but in Blood Money the sedation lasts the whole level or until a guard finds and wakes up the NPC. * In Absolution, when a target is injected with the syringe in Contracts mode, it is presumed that they are overdosed, as it registers as a kill. It can also serves as a lethal weapon in both single and multiplayer, able to be jammed into a target's throat and torn sideways, or thrown into a target's head. Gallery Syringe Sedative.jpg Syringe.png|Syringe in Absolution. Category:Hitman: Contracts weapons Category:Hitman: Blood Money weapons Category:Melee weapons Category:Throwable weapons Category:Hitman: Absolution weapons